


It wasn't me!

by xxSperaxx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Beta read by one of my friend's, Could be anyonee, Don't mind me rewatching Scooby doo, F/M, Full on fic or nahh, Gen, Hate to Love, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I swear I'm obessed woth these anti harem fics, I'll name the skeles in notes, I'm not good with writing mysteries but I'll try, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mariposa deserves it, Mariposa's parents are angels, Might yeet myself in there cause why not, Multi, Oo who's the killer, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader can and will fight the skeletons, Reader is a damn mood, Reader is a rich bish, Reader is actually a really nice person, Reader seems lonely but she got friends, Romance will ensure, Sorry if my chapters are short., Undyne's spear go brr, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSperaxx/pseuds/xxSperaxx
Summary: Our dear Mariposa Miller was found dead, most presumably murdered but by who?The skeletons think it's you.You know it ain't you.So what do you do?Prove your innocence.Not by taking the case of a certain fish's hands (radial?) and putting them in your own.And guess what!These skeletons are gonna try and ruin your life.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Where the shit starts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The murder case of Rebecca Moore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230314) by [Suspenseblue31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspenseblue31/pseuds/Suspenseblue31). 



> Undertale:  
> Sans- Cobalt  
> Papyrus- Scarlet
> 
> Underfell:  
> Sans- Burgundy  
> Papyrus- Crimson
> 
> Underswap:  
> Sans- Berry  
> Papyrus- Honey (this ain't weird right?) 
> 
> Swapfell:  
> Sans- Mulberry  
> Papyrus- Wine
> 
> Mobtale:  
> Sans- Mild  
> Papyrus- Strike

Standing in front of the lodge only instead of it being awfully eerie due to her roomates that oh so "love" her but instead today was a different case. Not so delicately slapping her face with the palm of her hand , she mumured "Let's get this shit over with."

The first thing that I was greeted with was a police officer. Apparently , the angel of the house "Mariposa Miller" was murdered about a few hours ago and my oh so lovely roomates which are skeletons, 𝙊𝙝! 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮'𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙨𝙤 𝘼𝙪 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙠𝙖𝙮? 

Wait! There's more! They're her boyfriends too and they suspect that I killed her?! Well to be brutally honest here... I wish I killed her but someone did it anyways-  
Not like them hating my guts helps my case anyways. I swear I feel them staring at me right now and now the police want to examine my room. 

Well isn't this day just absoulutely shitty..

Wait-  
You must seem so confused right?  
Okay for starters, my name's (Y/n) .  
(Y/n) Enger and fun fact , the lodge that's being inspected right now... is mine. 

I look like a girl who has it all. I live in a lodge and additionally my so called "best friend" Mariposa Miller and with her came her oh so lovely boyfriends which I already pointed out are skeletons and they came in pairs , how exciting, well not- but if I'm being exact here they came in four pair but sometimes I'd like to think that there's more that meet the eye.  
But then again some of them are actually a pleasure to be around and by some , I mean two , those two are addressed as Scarlet and Berry they were the actually the most decent out of the eight that I've met the rest six others were assholes not like they have one anyways .  
But like back on topic, I could've kicked them out , hire some guards , get a restraining order and just block them from my life. Seems simple right?

Well no-

You see my parent's and Mariposa's have a close relation and around a year ago . Yeah that's how long I managed to put up with her , I got a call stating that Mariposa fought with her mother and left their home about something regarding her relationship but I wasn't sure back then so when her father asked , no- begged me to take his daughter in , I agreed . I mean how bad could it be ?  
Mariposa and me were friends . Kinda?  
and she was a nice girl? 

Well all it took was three months . Three months and she brought her boyfriends in. I should've said no but they had nowhere else to go and I felt bad .  
Feeling bad was a mistake , the first reaction I got from them upon first meeting was a scowl ; like bro what the actual hell ;-;  
And to add up , according to what i heard from the skeletons gossiping . Hey! who asked them to talk so damn loud for me to hear that our dear Mariposa told them that I was sent here by my parents because I was a racist and a monsterphobe who used to do drugs. 

All the more I was tempted to kick them out but my dumbass just sucked it up and.... 

Here we are- 

Stepping through the cluster of police officers investigating the house . I took my key to unlock the front door but suprise suprise it was unlocked but another suprise in front of me were the eight skeletons.  
Yay...  
Honey stepped in front of me trying to look intimidating but really I couldn't care less but truth to be told I could help but feel that string of fear wrap around my soul when i saw all of them stare at me wit those extinguished and single glowing eyelight. 

'Admit your sins you girlfriend murdering bastard' was what he told me with what looked like orange luminescent tears at the corner of his eye sockets. 

Filled with annoyance , I looked back up at him and said , 'It wasn't me.' They looked at me like I was the scum of the earth even Scarlet and Berry , my heart clenched at that but I continued regardless , 'You can do whatever,but I stand my case and no matter what you say won't change that. It wasn't me' 

Well you'd think their looks at me couldn't get worse but it did and with that I knew, 

They were going to find ways to ruin me. 

Well two can do that , I'm gonna take charge of this case and prove my innocence. 

They can tear my room apart,  
use every toture method,  
put a gun to my head ,  
and I'll keep saying it. 

It wasn't me.


	2. Something to fill in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we meet Undyne at least?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter isn't that long just some stuff to fill in

Still standing on the doorstep with those skeletons blocking my way to enter the house . As patient as I am with things there are still exceptions to my patience and this was one of them. 

As the skeletons were basically glaring down at me , one of the police officers came up to us looking very unnerved by the tension . Poor dude.   
He informed us that because there were no clue left behind the murderer to accuse any of us yet and since this case involved monsters , they needed to call the monster police department.  
You see , when monsters emerged from that mountain all those years ago they had a lot of problems...which I would not like to fill in about .  
But as time passed , they were setttling in but there were still racists out there since it was one of the reasons the mates of Mariposa were living with me , for the time being.  
So with that and all the goverment made a whole new police department just for monsters including terms and another reason for that was , humans couldn't solve cases with monster because you know , there wouldn't be any bodies and it's all magic. 

And to speak of the devil , a police car drove in stopped in front of the place . Breaking my eyes from the skeletons , Honey specifically since I could feel him glaring me down .  
Stepping out the car was a fish monster and a yellow lizard shyly following behind her .  
The ex captain of the used to be Royal Guards Undyne and the used to be Royal scientist Alphys .  
And apparently as they stepped out , all the skeletons looked smug , then I heard Sans mumur something along the lines of me getting what I deserved to the others. Mentally slapping myself , I just turned and deadpanned at them.

Approaching them the fish monster looked skeptical of everything so she went to Sans who also went as Cobalt.He was looking smugly at the human but this house was theirs wasn't it because that's what the reports stated the house that , 23 year old, Mariposa Miller died in was belonging to (Y/n) Enger.   
Pushing that all aside, now all she knew was that they were the suspects and someone murdered this human.   
As Undyne stepped into the house one of the police officers from the human department passed her the evidence they got.

Staring at the skeletons (Y/n) looked at the skeletons forbidding the police officers from entering Mariposa's room and Berry was holding on to her phone like it was his lifeline. 

Undyne was standing next to Alphys while she inspected the body. Alphys was using a contraption of some sort. 

As I was about to go get a glass of water or some beverages for everyone, I was flung against the wall.   
I was gasping for air. Attempting to get out of the blue magic that was currently suffocating me while pinning me against the wall.   
I was losing breath.   
Everything became blurry...   
And the last thing I saw was Undyne pushing Sans aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got their Tumblr back. 
> 
> I'm going to do head cannons there.   
> http://idontknowwhat-iamdoinganymore.tumblr.com
> 
> Yee  
> Pls request.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic.   
> Please tell me if I should turn this into a fic or nah.


End file.
